I Wake Up To The Sound Of Music
by SuperSpecialAwesomePie
Summary: The day before and the day Matt and Mello set out to kill Takada. SPOILERS! FROM BOOK 12! one shot. song fic! both songs by The Beatles !


Well... this is my first ever try at a fic ;.; I don't know if it's any good so I would like very much to hear what you think. And also... please forgive my fail spelling, it's 4 AM where I am so I have a reason for it. And a lack of a reader to help me with anything, so, if anyone would like to do that I would love it very much but I hope you enjoy the first half of this fic. Both songs are by the Beatles, first one is "Let it be", second one is "Eleanor Rigby")

(As you know, I do NOT own Death Note or any of the characters in this fic. So... yeah XD)

(Well, here it goes, hope you like it)

* * *

"You got it, Matt?" Mello asked. He was slouching over the old and worn coffee table, pointing at a map of the city they were currently in.

Matt held his DS in his hands, smashing the buttons forcefully. The blue flickering light from his DS danced upon his face, making it seem white and ghostly. He nodded after a pause.

Mello gave Matt an odd look, his head turned to one side slightly. "...It doesn't look like you're listening, Matt," he said, annoyed. He had gone over the plan three times already, and every time he did so he started to realise more and more what was going to happen in the end.

Matt's response was delayed a little as his mind was mainly on his game. "I'm listening," he said, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Mello was pissed now. _How on earth could he be listening? His attention is on that stupid game of his._ "Well, then, what is the plan?" he growled.

"We set out at three AM, you on the bike, me in the car. We drive together to where Takada is, you catch her while I distract the guards. You run away and kill Takada. I lose the guards and go to base two." Matt said.

Mello was just plain pissed now. Matt had been listening.

"After that," Matt continued, "I wait two weeks, then come back here... aw, damnit! I got shot!" Matt yelled at his game, then slammed it down on the table next to the map. "And I'm outta lives," he complained

"MATT!" Mello yelled. "This is not the time to be worrying about that stupid game!"

"Fine, fine," Matt said, waving a hand. "Don't get all pissed, Mello... Hey..." This last word was quieter and softer in a way. "...Where are you going after you kill Takada?" he asked nervously. Mello wouldn't forget something that important...

Mello turned his eyes away from Matt and looked at the litter covered floor. "Matt..." His voice was strangely quiet and slightly shaky. If you didn't know Mello, you couldn't catch the fear in his voice, but Matt could hear it loud and clear.

"I don't think I'll be needing to come back," he said, having steadied his voice.

"What do you mean...?" Matt asked, though he knew what Mello meant, he simply didn't believe it.

"You know very well what I mean, Matt." Mello said irritably.

Matt stood up suddenly, making Mello jump slightly. "You're not dying!" he yelled. "You're gonna take everything from Takada, there's no way she'll have a Death Note after that! And there's NO way those guards are gettin' ya!... You're not dying, Mello."

Mello looked up at Matt, who was shaking a little. He sighed. "I don't want to die... and I know none of those things will happen after all the stuff we do to make it impossible but I just have a feeling..."

Matt looked a little desperate now, trying to think of a way to make sure Mello would be okay. "Then... Then I'll take your place and kill Takada myself!" Matt declared.

Mello gave him one of those famous 'You're really stupid, aren't cha?' looks. "Matt," he sighed, "if we did that, both of us would die. I can't drive a car how you do so there'd be no chance of me loosing those guards and you don't know my part of the plan."

"Then..." Matt's voice shook. He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again and slammed a hand down on the table. "THEN I'LL DO BOTH PARTS! I'll get Takada in the car and loose the guards, you tell me your half of the plan and then I'll kill her!"

"Matt..." Mello looked at his hand, shaking, on the coffee table. "That isn't going to work. I just have this feeling... Takada will still have a piece of Death Note even after I take everything from her..." He paused. "And I'm NOT letting you die!" he yelled back at Matt.

Matt looked angrily at Mello. Then his eyes filled with tears which he blinked back hurriedly. "Then... we'll think of another plan, okay? We have time... We don't have to kill Kira right now..." Matt's voice broke.

"We don't have time to think of another plan, stupid. And yes, we do have to kill Kira now. We can't let him keep killing like this..." Mello trailed off.

"J-just a few more weeks... we can think of a new one fast..." Matt was virtually in tears now.

Mello got up and turned his back to Matt and started to walk off, then he stopped as Matt shouted at him, "You just want to beat Near! That's why you wanna do this! So you can die knowing you're number one!"

"I don't want this to beat Near..." Mello said, strangely calmer than what Matt had expected. "I want to do this... to free the world from this fear, where everyone is afraid to go outside or to call anyone by name..." Mello turned around and walked to Matt. "Or," he said, lifting up Matt's goggles and setting them down on the coffee table with a quiet tinkling sound. "to show their face to anyone." Matt's dark blue eyes stared into Mello's lighter blue ones. "It's such a shame..." he said, now resting his hands on Matt's shoulders. His face fell and he looked to the ground. "No-one can see your eyes with Kira still around... if they could, you know, you'd have women all over you." Mello chuckled a bit.

"Like I'd want them," Matt said sarcastically.

After a moment of silence, Mello spoke again. "Remember," he said, "when we were little... and you came running into my room at six in the morning the day before Christmas shouting 'Mihael, Mihael, get up, it's snowing... I want to go outside'..." Mello stopped for a moment, knowing if he said even one more word at that moment his voice would break and he couldn't have Matt hearing him like that. He took a deep breath. "But now, because of Kira," he growled the name, "no-one can do that in safety. So," He looked back up at Matt with determination in his eyes. "That's why I'm gonna bring Kira to his downfall! To bring back peace to everyone! And..." He dropped his gaze from Matt again and looked to no-where in particular. He opened his mouth as if to say something more, then closed it again. He let go of Matt's shoulders and made to walk to the door and wherever it was he had been going in the first place.

Matt grabbed him and turned him around, holding him to his chest tightly. "Why'd ya have to be such a cliche, Mello? Save the world and die for doing so, leaving everyone behind." Matt sighed.

Mello didn't answer. He pulled out of the hug and grabbed Matt by his wrist. "We're going to sleep now. Remember, be ready to go at three."

Matt's face fell for a moment, then was replaced by a smirk. _Might as well enjoy the time we've got left he thought_. "To sleep meaning to bed?" he asked.

Mello glared at him over his shoulder as he dragged him. "Sleep, Matt."

"Aw, come on, Mihael, one last time?" Matt asked.

Mello growled at the mention of his real name. "...Fine," he said stubbornly, but his face was tinted slightly pink.

* * *

Mello was having a hard time sleeping. His mind was flooded with all the worries of tomorrow. _What if Matt does die... What if there are too many guards and they catch me before I can kill Takada... What if the bike breaks down... What if Matt doesn't wake up in time... What if he runs out of gas..._ Mello shifted, trying to find a more comfortable place in bed. He placed an arm around Matt and pressed himself close to him. "Matt..." he whispered. Matt said nothing. He was asleep, just as Mello had hoped. "...don't die, okay?" he said softly. Matt made a small noise in his throat as he turned on his side to face Mello and wrapped an arm around just as Mello was doing to him. His forehead rested on Mello's. Mello smiled a little. "Matt... I love you... please don't die... please..." At the last words his voice broke and a few tears trickled down his face.

**_When I find myself in times of trouble_**

Mello had only slept for about an hour before waking again as Matt's arm left his side and the warmth of it disappeared. Mello blinked a few times, then sighed. He took the crucifix hanging from his neck into his hands and touched his nose to his closed hands.

_**Mother Mary comes to me**_

He whispered a prayer, hands shaking.

_**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**_

He closed his eyes again and let himself fall into the darkness that was sleep... but it was only half sleep. This seemed so much darker than normal sleep... filled with worry and terror...

_**And in my hour of darkness,**_

...those awful dreams filled with every possible way they could be killed in the morning... Mello saw his own body, lying there in the ash with a burning cross hanging over him...

_**She is standing right in front of me**_

...it was the same cross as was at the church they would be taken to every Sunday at Wammy's...

_**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, whisper words of wisdom, let it be.**_

He then remembered, in this hell of a dream, when he lost his mother.

**_And when all the broken hearted people_**

She had been murdered, when he was so young as he was at the time, he didn't understand... he saw himself, barely five years old, dragging a blanket along the floor as he watched the policemen standing over his mother...

_**Living in the world agree,**_

...he tugged sleepily at one of the policemen's sleeves. "Why's Mommy sleeping on the floor?" he asked...

_**There will be an answer, let it be**_

...then he remembered the day his father left... though he didn't remember the day himself, but he remembered his mother telling him about it...

_**For though they may be parted there is...**_

"But, Mommy," Mello watched himself say, "Daddy will come back, he loves us!" little Mello said with a smile...

_**[Still a chance that they will see**_

_**There will be an answer, let it be, let it be, let it be.**_

...his mother patted his head. "I sure hope he will..." she said softly.

_**There will be an answer, let it be.**_

Mello woke, so happy to be out of that living hell of his past. He sat up slowly, knowing, somehow, this was his last day on Earth. He looked outside and saw nothing but clouds. He frowned, clouds meant rain and it's much harder to drive that bike in the rain... and harder to see, which wouldn't be good for Matt.

_**And when the night is cloudy,**_

The clouds moved in a sudden gust of wind and let some small slivers of light through the cracks, like beams sent down by angels to call the souls up.

_**There is still a light that shines on me,**_

_**Shines until tomorrow, let it be.**_

He suddenly realised that Matt wasn't with him. He looked around for him, and froze as he heard a voice. He couldn't make out the words, but he knew it was Matt's. He was... singing? _How odd,_ Mello thought. Matt had never sung any time he had known him. Then he heard a few slightly off sounding notes from the old dusty piano that had been in this place for who knows how long, before they got here, that's all they knew.

_**I wake up to the sound of music**_

Mello got up and walked quietly behind Matt. He was the one playing the piano. In Wammy's they had been forced to learn some kind of music, though Matt hadn't come to most lessons. It showed a little as he played, but it was still a nice tune.

_**Mother Mary comes to me**_

_"Eleanor Rigby, died in a church and was buried along with her name."_ Matt sang softly.

Mello liked the sound of his voice. He wished he could have heard it more than once in his life.

_"Nobody came."_ Mello walked closer behind him to watch his hands on the keys. They moved with an odd grace for Matt. Nothing like his hands on the keys of a computer.

_"Father McKenzie, wiping the dirt from his hands as he walked from the grave."_

Mello smiled a little _Fitting song for my death day_, he thought.

_**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be, let it be, let it be**_

_"No-one was saved..."_ Matt's hands shook for a moment, almost hitting a wrong note but he stilled them just in time.

_"All the lonely people, where do they all come from?"_ His voice started to shake. _"All the lonely people... where do they all belong...?"_

Matt tried to suppress a small sob. He knew there was a reason this particular song came to mind. About someone dying... about Mello dying.

Mello came over him and sat next to Matt on the bench. Matt looked at him with tears streaking down his bare face, and flung himself at Mello, wrapping his arms around him and holding tight, holding onto life itself.

"Mello..." he said, after a small sob.

"Hmm?" Mello made a questioning noise in his throat as he wrapped his arms around the shaking Matt.

"You're the one who's got a religion... will we go to hell?"

_**There will be an answer, let it be, let it be... let it be...**_

Mello paused at this. How Matt had said 'we', he chose not to tell Matt there's only going to be one... because... in the back of Mello's mind he knew how this would end, 'no-one was saved.'

"...Yeah, we're going to hell. But not as deep a level as Kira will be going to. After all we've done... we're hell bound for sure." Mello laughed a little as tears started to pour down his face. No sobs from Mello, though, he didn't want to give up all his pride.

**_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_**

* * *

At the set time, they left to carry out their plan. Matt spoke his last words to Mello, "I love you," then he smiled as he closed the car door and rolled down a window. "See ya in hell!" He drove off.

Mello chuckled and said softly after him, "I love you too, Matt..." knowing he couldn't hear him. Knowing Matt would never hear him say those words.

In the end, neither of them were saved. After seeing Matt dead Mello had given up. Rather than killing Takada with his own hands, he let fate take the wheel. He was killed with a Death Note and crashed the car into a church. Afterwards, Takada was killed by a Death Note as well. She burned the place down. And the last thing left standing was the tall wooden cross that hung over the front of the truck that was now Mello's grave.

* * *

(Hehe, well, hope you enjoyed it! ;.; And as I said before, I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on this and thank you to my beta reader who fixed all my typos and awesomely bad grammar! XD i love you sooo much ) 


End file.
